


Липкий период

by Riakon



Series: BiHome [16]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Когда Мейв заходит в бар, адрес которого ей отправил Билли, чтобы посплетничать о жизни с супером, она совсем не ожидает там обнаружить ещё и своего бывшего парня.
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Homelander, Billy Butcher/The Homelander | John
Series: BiHome [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456075
Kudos: 24





	Липкий период

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907
> 
> Где такое пишут онлайн и без регистрации по гейским вторникам:  
> https://www.twitch.tv/riakon7
> 
> От автора: Количество глав дано примерное и может меняться, так что следите)

Мейв привыкла к тому, что временами Бутчер ей пишет, и обычно это не сообщения в духе «привет» или «как дела» — такой человек точно не привык размениваться на подобные любезности, а потому с вероятностью в 100% от него можно получить только одну смс.

«Бухнём?» — вот и всё, что содержится в новом сообщении от Билли. Мейв усмехается, вздыхая тяжело, ведь шансов на отказ нет никаких, да и не стал бы Бутчер просить о встрече просто так, шутки ради. Энни сегодня в патруле, и вечер у Мейв внезапно свободен, а значит вполне можно посетить какое-нибудь из питейных заведений и выслушать то, что захочет ей рассказать Билли. Ну, или самой ему чего сообщить — не так уж и важно.

В любом случае к тому моменту когда они совместно сделают кассу очередному пабу, между ними уже совсем не останется тайн и секретов, а всё наносное, то, что она терпеть не может в агрессивном человеке, и с чего неуправляемый бывший ФБР-овец бесится в ней, исчезнет бесповоротно. 

Наверное, именно поэтому Мейв нравится Билли — при всём том, что он о ней знает для этого человека отнюдь не проблема держать свой рот на замке миллионы миллиардов лет, пока удерживаемая информация не приобретёт критическую массу значимости или не станет выгодной в определённых позициях самому Бутчеру.

И за столько времени Хоумлендер ещё ни разу не припёр её к стенке вопросом «какого хера ты сдаёшь меня моему парню», что весьма добавляет процентов доверия Билли Бутчеру. Тот, кого любимец Америки не в состоянии заставить плясать под свою дудку нежностью, лаской и приказам, дорогого стоит.

Вот только когда Мейв заходит в бар, адрес которого ей отправил Билли, она совсем не ожидает там обнаружить своего бывшего парня.

Узнать Хоумлендера можно только если вообще имеешь понятие, что он человек, а не просто медийная личность, и у него есть собственная жизнь вне софитов, пристального взгляда камер и интервью, которые тот раздаёт налево и направо, не забывая отметится на десятке селфи.

На Номере Один чужая гавайская рубашка — пожалуй, самая отвратительная из коллекции Билли, с розовыми фламинго и папоротником, и смотрится она особенно комично, учитывая то, что без накладок Хоумлендер сильно уже в плечах, чем его парень. Так что памятный предмет одежды свисает, чёлка, не заправленная в привычную причёску прикрывает лицо, хотя Хоумлендер старается её отводить, но, похоже, всё бестолку.

«В другой раз надо будет взять у Энни ободок», — думает Мейв, усмехаясь и воображая, насколько будет забавно наблюдать за взрослым мужиком, у которого к имеющейся огромной футболке будет ещё и мягкая лента, перехватывающая чёлку, как бандана. Как она и предполагает, на ногах, выглядывающих из-под стола короткие шорты в настолько же дикую расцветку, и шлёпанцы.

— Я не стану спрашивать какую именно барахолку ты ограбил, потому что угадывать из единственного варианта просто нелепо, — начинает Мейв вместо приветствия, садясь рядом с Билли, и притягивая к себе явно ей купленный Гиннес — у Билли светлое нефильтрованное, судя по запаху, а малиновый цвет содержимого стакана Хоумлендера вообще наводит на мысль, что тот пьёт эту сладкую вишнёвую гадость, — но неужели ты не мог выбрать шмотки получше?

Сидеть рядом с бывшим за одним ей непривычно, и вопросительный взгляд, посланный Билли и неодобрительно поджатые губы точно должны сказать: «Я такой подставы вообще-то не ожидала. Накрылись сплетни, да?»

Едва заметное сжатие губ и взгляд, в котором насмешливость мешается с виной, служит лучшим ответом, и сердится на засранца не особо-то получается.

— Мне нравятся эти, — чуть пожимает плечами Хоумлендер и Мейв замирает, прокручивая в голове эту фразу снова и снова, чтобы понять, всё ли верно она услышала. В нормальной ситуации их лидер вернул бы ей колкость, напомнил о том, что малость мятая рубашка и явно истёртые и потасканные штаны до середины икр тоже выглядят не сахар, но это? 

«Что ты с ним сделал?» — самый глупые вопрос, который вообще только можно задать, ведь Мейв примерно представляет себе что. Но одно дело знать, а другое — видеть воочию то, как смягчается её бывший в присутствии одного-единственного человека.

Только сейчас она замечает, что Билли держит того за руку и медленно скользит подушечками пальцев по ладони, замирая на мгновение, прежде, чем продолжить следование. Будь они нормальной парой, то, пожалуй, не оставалось бы вопросов о значении происходящего за столом, вот только эти двое долбанутых скорее по ту сторону этого значения.

— Но если ты настаиваешь, ты всегда можешь махнуться со мной, — добавляет он и улыбается так, что Мейв сглатывает, именно сейчас чувствуя тотальное узнавание того самого человека, который бросил пассажиров на борту на верную смерть ради защиты собственной репутации. Это выглядит фантасмагорично, словно Хоумлендер проглядывает через кого-то ещё — куда более мягкого, спокойного и ранимого. — Или заставить Билли купить себе нечто приличнее, чем то, что сейчас на мне.

— Ты мог взять мой костюм, — лениво замечает Бутчер, и Мейв становится любопытно — они обмениваются такими говорящими взглядами, что она словно только что в их постели побывала. Видимо, костюм у Билли что надо, раз Хоумлендер так на него реагирует? или же это Билли сносит когда её бывший в строгой офисной одежде.

— Мы можем взять его в заложники и обойти торговые центры, — соглашается Мейв, усмехаясь и делая большой глоток, чтобы алкоголь, пробежав по сознанию, отключил слишком яркую цепь воображаемых событий, выстраивающихся в ряд и заполняющих участки.

Их взаимодействие — явно зрелище не для всех и каждого, а, скорее нечто особенное, специфическое. С душком, и эта ассоциация преследует её не первый день, как если бы отношению можно было присвоить статус полноценного блюда.

— А ещё вы можете пойти нахер и усвоить, что мне нравятся мои рубашки, — с самодовольной улыбкой добавляет Билли и тоже дегустирует своё пиво, одаривая полным уверенности в себе взглядом двух самых сильных человек Америки.

И имеет на это право.

— Какое щедрое предложение, — фыркает Хоумлендер, и Мейв замечает, что он сжимает руку под столом, напрягаясь. 

— Не думаю, что моя любовь такое одобрит, — бросает она, и получает настороженный взгляд от Хоумлендера.

Под голубыми радужками словно стимпанковские шестерни приходят в действие, чтобы выдать ему необходимую информацию вместе с оценкой за считанные мгновения.

— Ах да, точно. Энни, верно? — Мейв напрягается, зная — тот прекрасно видит, что её сердце испуганно сбивается с ритма, но... Взгляд холодных глаз, который она получила, когда только Хоумлендер заподозрил, что у неё есть нечто большее, чем дружба в отношениях с Еленой не идёт ни в какое сравнение с тем, как он смотрит на неё сейчас.

Это словно два абсолютно разных человека: холодный и расчётливый, чётко утверждающий свои права на неё даже как на друга, другой — спокойный, благодушный, наполненный каким-то странным пониманием, и, чем чёрт не шутит, принятием. 

Час назад Мейв была готова дать руку на отсечение, что Хоумлендер не умеет так смотреть, и, более того, никогда не научится. Но вот, тот образ, то представление, которое сложилось у неё об этом человеке за столько лет оказывается подорвано.

— Старлайт вроде милая, — соглашается Билли, чуть сжимает руку Хоумлендера своей, и усмехается добавляя. — Я бы позвал и её, если бы не был уверен, что это — время когда я могу отдохнуть от всей супергеройской шелухи.

— А как же наш великий? — Мейв вскидывает брови, пожалуй, правильно формулируя единственный волновавший её вопрос. 

Да, она прекрасно в курсе с кем встречается Билли и тогда, в самый первый раз она сама нашла его, чтобы предупредить, что он в большой, просто невероятной опасности. С тех пор встречаться исключительно вдвоём было вроде как традицией — пропустить несколько стаканчиков, обсудить разное, что могут понять лишь те, кто по-настоящему знают Хоумлендера и то, чем на самом деле живут суперы. Даже когда Билли сообщил, что сказал её бывшему о редких встречах тет-а-тет ради перемывания костей и выпивки, Мейв всё равно не было страшно, что она придёт в бар и увидит там его.

— А у него как у ребёнка — липкий период, — хмыкает Билли заявляя довольно прямо, бескомпромиссно, не оставляя ни шанса истолковать слова как непозволительную мягкость по отношению к «долбанному суперу». Это должно прозвучать даже грубо, и, возможно, так бы оно и было, если бы он не переплёл их пальцы, вызывая тем самым усмешку.

— Почему я думаю не о том липком периоде? — хмыкает Мейв, стараясь шуткой разрядить обстановку. К её удивлению Хоумлендер даже смеётся, но не так, как обычно, на камеру, а приглушённее, чуть задыхаясь, сжимая зубы.

«Такое чувство, что я тебя вообще никогда не знала», — эта мысль появляется и не оставляет до самого конца вечера. Насколько это вообще нормально — прожить больше года в отношениях, но так и остаться за бортом, даже с учётом того, что их «камерный роман» был идеален? И тут, такая секретность, и такое доверие...

— Ты слишком пошлая, Мейв, — хмыкает Билли и тоже скалит зубы в улыбке, позволяя глазам зажечься бесовским огнём, что в другом случае говорил бы о жажде пустить кровь, но в баре, совершенно точно, что им несут острые как преисподняя крылышки.

Весь вечер странным образом превращается в игру «найди сто отличий между этим человеком и тем Хоумлендером, которого ты знала столько лет», и, сказать по правде, Квин Мейв проигрывает в неё подчистую.

Глядя на него, такого спокойного, уравновешенного и уязвимого она бы никогда не сказала, что этот тот же человек, который у неё на глазах в расстроенных чувствах оторвал преступнику голову или угрожал Энни смертью. Непривычная податливость, ласка, даже язвительность подаётся в настолько смягчённом варианте, что походит скорее на мягкий дым, чем на обжигающие искры.

И, только, когда Билли отходит, всё меняется. Нежность пропадает словно туманная дымка в свете солнца, уязвимость становится стальной прочностью, а улыбка на губах тает, становясь задумчивым спокойствием.

— Я надеюсь, что всё это останется между нами, — достаточно жёстко сообщает Хоумлендер, и теперь он похож на себя больше, чем целых три прошлых часа. И холодные глаза впиваются в её лицо так, что становится очевидно — даже при том, что Мейв его любимица в некотором смысле, он не пощадит ни её, ни Энни, вздумай она сказать что-нибудь о гавайской рубашке, глупых шортах или странной причёске при ком-то ещё.

— Я не самоубийца, Хоум, — напоминает она ему тем же тоном, что они общались все эти годы. Тоном человека, который прекрасно знает, что на волоске и вот-вот соскользнёт с него, но это не имеет никакого значения. — Ты и сам прекрасно знаешь. 

— Как и то, что ты рассказываешь кое-что из наших миссий обо мне Билли, — соглашается тот спокойно, но у Мейв холодеет внутри и она напрягается всем телом. Желание вскочить и сбежать, защититься оказывается просто разрушительным. — Расслабься. Я знаю об этом дольше, чем ты думаешь.

«И всё ещё не прожёг мне голову?», — вот, что не даёт покоя Мейв, и вдруг её осеняет — он бы сделал это. Обязательно сделал бы, если бы не хотел расстраивать Билли. 

— Честность в обмен на честность? — усмехается Мейв, допивая своё пиво залпом и с громким стуком отставляя стакан чувствует, что её не пробирает лёд голубых глаз так, как прежде. Внутри, под ним есть некто очень противоположный этой хитиновой броне, мягкий настолько, что ясно зачем вся эта защита.

«Не полый, а полный», — странная ассоциация пробирает разум трепетом, вынуждая чуть кивнуть этой мысли.

— А разве у нас это было как-то иначе? — вежливая, холодная улыбка меняется на куда более мягкую, стоит Билли вернуться из уборной.

— Не было, — соглашается она, и наливает себе ещё пива из кувшина, опорожняя его мелкими быстрыми глотками, ожидая, что алкоголь ударит и его в голову, позволяя расслабиться, раскрепоститься.

Билли садится обратно, чуть прижимает к себе Хоумлендера, обернувшись и убедившись, что их никто не видит, и снова кладёт свою руку на его. 

«Липкий период, — вспоминает Мейв сказанные в самом начале вечера слова, — как у маленьких детей.»

Судя по всему Хоумлендер растёт, и растёт стремительно. И, признаться, ей немного страшно увидеть то, во что эволюционирует этот циничный ублюдок, но пока, похоже, Билли всё делает правильно.

Всё, что остаётся признать Мейв — она бы так не смогла, даже если бы и захотела. Какое счастье, что эти двое нашли друг друга!


End file.
